


Kiss the Boy

by Magical_Mischief_Mon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Mischief_Mon/pseuds/Magical_Mischief_Mon
Summary: A half-asleep Shiro takes a walk through a forest and sees a man in the lake.





	Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for my boyfriend since Shance is his OTP and he inspired me to write this based off the song Kiss the girl but gay.

Shiro was taking a walk through some strange trees, dimly lit up in blues and greens. He followed the sounds of movement, trying not to stumble over dark pink branches. He was sure this was a dream. There was no other reason for why there would be purple creatures chittering, looking like a squirrel, a bat, and a raccoon mixed together.

He came upon a lake, flowers surrounding the area with glowing pollen. In the lake was a young man, water streaking down his lean muscles. He was more beautiful than anything Shiro had seen before.

He stood in the shadows, watching the water nymph go back underwater. The nymph swam around, flipping over to his back when he wanted to slow down. It was enchanting. Shiro stepped forward, wanting to chase the nymph through the water.

“Adam.” Shiro gasped quietly when he got closer to the nymph. Perhaps this wasn’t a dream, after all. Adam loved to surprise him by meeting him at colonies when he least expected it.

“Hey! Want to join?” Adam asked, noticing him. His voice was a little different from what Shiro remembered, but it was still familiar and made his heart sing. Forgetting what the other sounded like was almost expected after the longer missions.

Shiro nodded and began shrugging off his clothes. He noticed a small shine on his arm, but quickly forgot about it in the rush to join his lover. Once undressed, he stepped into the warm water and swam over to Adam.

“Isn’t it great out here?” The brunet commented, standing up as best as he could. He had a big grin on his face Shiro could barely see. He matched it with one of his own, feeling more at peace than he had been in awhile.

“It’s beautiful. Although I know something even better.” Shiro teased. He could have sworn Adam flushed in the dim glow of the trees.

“What’s that?” His voice cracked as if they were teenagers again. It was nostalgic and gave Shiro a rush of confidence and pleasure.

“You.” Shiro stated. He leaned forward and tilted Adam’s head up with a finger. Just as he was about to kiss him, he noticed the eyes were blue. A deep ocean blue that seemed to glow in the light.

Adam’s eyes were brown, not blue.

Shiro did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He pushed the other man away, realizing what was going on as if a dam had broken. The other man looked heartbroken as Shiro swam away and stepped out of the lake. He was trying to get as far away as he could.

He hadn’t seen Adam in years and probably never would again. Shiro was up in space, fighting a war he could die in and he had almost kissed his teammate. A good friend of his who was years younger. He couldn’t believe he had done that and had given him the wrong impression.

(Shiro secretly wished he had kissed Lance when he had the chance.)


End file.
